Un Error Más
by Kamy-Magic
Summary: El “no tengo tiempo” era la frase rebuscada que Edward Cullen siempre le decía a su novia. Su vida da un terrible giro, cuando no se toma el tiempo ni para contestar el teléfono… Gran Error. Todos Humanos


**Un Error Más**

Summary: El "no tengo tiempo" era la frase rebuscada que Edward Cullen siempre le decía a su novia. Su vida da un terrible giro cuando no se toma el tiempo ni para contestar el teléfono… Gran Error.

Las notas de un hermoso piano blanco inundaban la habitación, llevando con cada sonido una mezcla de amor y melancolía. Un joven de cabellos cobrizos y una hermosa mirada esmeralda, permanecía en un estado de trance mientras sus blancas manos cobraban vida.

– Es hermosa – habló una hermosa mujer al terminar la canción – Cada vez que la escucho me parece aún más hermosa –

– Gracias mamá – una sonrisa asomó en sus labios – Ése es el fin, mejorarla día con día, para mi examen de Berklee –

Esme sonrió cariñosamente – Aún recuerdo aquel pequeño niño que no paraba de golpear su piano de juguete. Y mírate ahora, a tus 17 años eres uno de los pianistas más talentosos y con un futuro prometedor, estoy segura que el colegio de música Berklee te aceptará en cuanto escuche las melodías que has compuesto – sonrió con orgullo.

– Eso espero mamá – suspiró – es mi sueño; tocar frente a miles de personas, haciéndolas vibrar con cada nota. Ser reconocido en todo el mundo, viajar, conocer cada rincón de este planeta – su mirada se iluminaba ante cada palabra dicha.

Ella sonrió, sin embargo la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa madre? – Para Edward no pasó desapercibido este gesto.

– Nada hijo – colocó un mechón de su cabello caramelo detrás de su oreja. Suspiró ante la fija mirada de su hijo – Es sólo que – movió sus manos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas – me gustaría saber dónde entra tu novia, Bella, en esos planes –

Edward desvió la mirada y centró su atención de nuevo en el piano, mientras presionaba algunas teclas con lentitud.

– Sé que ella te ama con todo su ser, y porque te conozco, sé que tú también la amas, a pesar de que no lo demuestras muy seguido. Por eso es mi inquietud, ¿Dónde terminará su relación? –

– Ella siempre ha sabido que nuestra relación no podrá seguir después de que me vaya a Boston –

– Y yo siempre he sabido que eres un idiota – se escuchó la voz de una joven mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos.

– Y yo que tú eres una entrometida Alice –

– No puedo creer cómo es que Bella te aguanta – su cara mostraba un enojo infinito al escuchar la plática que su hermano y madre mantenían unos minutos antes – Eres un maldito egoísta, siempre terminas dañando a mi amiga y ella aún así te ama con todo el corazón –

– Alice no empieces con tus cosas, la relación entre mi novia y yo no te incumbe –

– ¡Claro que me incumbe! – alegó frustrada – Yo soy quien tiene que recoger los pedazos rotos que quedan después de que la cancelas, o la haces sufrir por tu maldito egoísmo –

– Ella sabe lo importante que es para mí la música – elevó la voz molesto.

– ¿Y sabes lo importante que eres tú para ella? – Dijo apenas en un susurro – Se debe estar muy enamorada, estúpidamente enamorada para que ella te aguante cada uno de tus errores hermanito –

El la ignoró olímpicamente, continuó dejando que sus manos vagaran por el teclado produciendo una mezcla de sonidos melancólicos.

– Saldré con Jasper – anunció Alice a su madre, la cual solamente le dio una sonrisa en señal de respuesta.

Esme, que había permanecido callada ante la discusión de sus hijos se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia su hijo. Depositó un beso en su coronilla – Ten mucho cuidado hijo, sé que mientras más lastimes a Bella, más te lastimarás a ti mismo – habló contra su cabello.

Edward cerró la tapa del piano con fuerza, enojado con Alice y consigo mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La hora del almuerzo por fin llegó, para Edward las horas de ese día pasaban con deliberada lentitud. El tiempo sin duda sabía que mañana era su gran audición para uno de los colegios más prestigiosos del país y se empeñaba en ir más lento con el fin de fastidiarle la existencia.

Sosteniendo su charola con comida se sentó junto a sus hermanos y novia, saludando a esta última con un fugaz beso en los labios.

– Y bien – habló Rosalie, la hermosa novia de su enorme hermano mayor Emmett – ¿Cuál es el gran plan para hoy? – cuestionó mientras meneaba su cabellera hacia un lado.

– Para empezar… – comenzó entusiastamente Alice, mientras su novio Jasper le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

– No cuenten conmigo – interrumpió Edward – Mañana es mi audición y hoy sólo me dedicaré a practicar y a relajarme –

Todos lo miraron estupefactos, pero fue la mirada de Bella la que más le desconcertó. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y reflejaban un aura dolida.

– Edward, dime por favor que no hablas en serio – Alice le dirigió una mirada asesina.

– Hablo muy enserio Alice – dijo con fastidio – por nada del mundo quiero que mi gran oportunidad se eche a perder, por lo que hoy no saldré – agregó con simpleza – mañana en cambio, habrá una verdadera razón para celebrar – sonrió ampliamente.

– Sentimos mucho entonces que el cumpleaños de tu novia no te parezca una verdadera razón para celebrar – Emmett estaba furioso, una vez más veía como el estúpido de su hermano hería en el alma a Bella.

La sonrisa de Edward se congeló y giró su rostro al de su novia –Bella yo…yo – comenzó a tartamudear, hoy era 13 de septiembre, lo había olvidado por completo. Dicha fecha se vio eclipsada por su audición el día 14. – Bella en verdad lo siento yo sólo… –

– Lo olvidaste – lo interrumpió la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y tiraba el contenido de su charola prácticamente intacto.

– No puedo creer que seas tan idiota – rugió Rosalie.

– Que extraño que Edward olvide algo que no tiene que ver con su "pequeño mundo" ¿verdad? – Alice estaba furiosa

– Ella está muy dolida Edward, ve a hablar con ella, qué esperas – Jasper fue el que lo hizo reaccionar.

Inmediatamente se puso en pie y corrió buscando a Bella. No tardando mucho en dar con ella.

– Bella por favor, espera – la tomó del brazo y ella tardó un par de segundos en voltear, sin embargo cuando lo hizo mostró una cálida sonrisa.

– ¿Si Edward? – dijo con voz calmada.

– Yo, yo no tengo perdón, lo siento tanto, yo… estaba tan enfocado en mi audición de mañana que…– Ella colocó sus cálidas manos en las mejillas de él, evitando que siguiera con su monólogo.

– Te entiendo, mañana es un día muy importante para ti – sonrió, sin embargo, la tristeza de sus ojos mostraba lo que en realidad sentía su corazón – Es lógico que olvidaras mi cumpleaños – su voz se quebró al último instante.

– Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname – rogó una y otra vez – Prometo que recompensaré esta idiotez; ya sé, te llevaré a cenar y de allí te llevaré a donde tú quieras, a bailar, a la playa, a donde quieras princesa –

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza – Hoy no Edward – habló con un hilo de voz que él apenas pudo escuchar.

– Vamos, es tu cumpleaños, salgamos a celebrar – trató de transmitir una emoción que ni el mismo sentía.

– No Edward. Hoy irás a tu casa, practicarás mucho, descansarás y te relajarás para que mañana tengas una actuación fabulosa. Ya mañana celebraremos junto con tu triunfo – dijo en una cálida sonrisa.

Él la besó en los labios con amor – Por eso te amo, porque parece ser que eres la única que me comprende en este mundo –

– No digas eso tonto, nos vemos luego, que tengo clase de literatura –

La castaña se fue y el ojiverde sintió ganas de gritar, cómo podía ser tan idiota. Olvidar el cumpleaños de Bella era algo imperdonable; sabía perfectamente que ése día su novia se deprimía mucho recordando la triste muerte de su madre, que trágicamente murió arrollada por un auto cuando salió a comprar el pastel para su quinto cumpleaños, lo cual sin duda alguna la marcó. Por eso, sus hermanos y amigos veían como una obligación el hacer que ese día se divirtiera tanto que olvidara hasta como se llamaba.

– Juro que mañana te recompensaré – prometió, a pesar de que la castaña ya se había marchado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los rayos del sol inundaron su habitación y antes incluso de que su despertador sonara, se levantó de un brinco.

Hoy era el día, el día que durante tanto tiempo había esperado. En donde realmente podrían determinar si su talento era el necesario para entrar a una de las mejores escuelas de música del país, y por qué no atreverse a decirlo, del mundo.

Se dio un largo baño con el fin de despertar todos sus sentidos, sintiendo como con cada gota de agua cálida que resbalaba por su cuerpo su estrés iba desapareciendo.

Salió de su recamara después de una hora de haber despertado y saludó con una deslumbrante sonrisa a su madre.

– Buenos días mamá – dijo mientras la elevaba y giraba en el aire.

– Que felices amanecimos el día de hoy – habló mientras ahogaba una risita – Me pregunto a qué se deberá –

– Hoy es el día mamá, la hora de la verdad ha llegado, el profesor que vendrá a audicionarme determinará si soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser un estudiante más de Berklee –

– Claro que sí amor, todos se darán cuenta de tu talento y sabrán reconocerlo –

Se deshizo del abrazo – Ahora a desayunar, que se te hace tarde. Tu papá y tus hermanos ya se fueron, así es que sólo me falta deshacerme de ti –

– Ahh eso es amor maternal – soltó en un fingido suspiro.

– Vamos apúrate, que aún tienes que manejar hasta Port Angeles –

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una maestra de rostro severo, con la mirada calculadora y fría, perceptible aún detrás de esos lentes cuadrados que llevaba, observaba a cada uno de los aspirantes mientras de uno en uno ejecutaban las notas señaladas en diversos instrumentos.

– Siguiente – señaló con su voz rasposa.

– Pero señorita, sólo permítame rectificar, es que mi dedo resbalo en la última nota – alegaba una pobre muchacha que momentos atrás tocaba el saxofón.

– He dicho siguiente – bajó un poco sus anteojos para verla directamente – Ahora hágame el favor de bajar del escenario antes de que la mande bajar, no nos haga perder tiempo –

La chica salió corriendo con su instrumento en mano, molesta, porque sabía que por un pequeño error había arruinado su mejor oportunidad.

Así fueron pasando varios aspirantes, mientras Edward sentía el corazón latir en su garganta y las manos sudarle a causa de los nervios, revisó la hora en su celular; las 5:30pm, ésto estaba tardando más de lo que creyó. Regresaría a Forks muy tarde y sus planes de festejar con Bella tendrían que esperar otro día más.

– Edward Cullen – escuchó a la temible mujer llamarlo.

Con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente, se colocó frente a un hermoso piano de cola y se preparó para ejecutar sus notas.

– Otro pianista – murmuró en voz baja la auditora, mientras anotaba unas cosas en su libreta.

Comenzó a tocar, primeramente las notas eran lentas y melancólicas, sin embargo, conforme la melodía avanzaba, las notas iban aumentando su velocidad, así como la carga de sentimientos que transmitía.

Por un momento la mujer dejó de anotar y se dedicó enteramente a escucharlo. Todo iba perfecto, incluso aquellos otros jóvenes que competían por la misma vacante, prestaron atención a cada nota que el ojiverde ofrecía. De pronto algo interrumpió ese momento de perfección.

El repique de un teléfono celular retumbaba con fuerza a causa de la acústica y Edward palideció al reconocer el timbre.

– El dueño de ese molesto teléfono, haga el favor de tomarlo y retirarse de este recinto – escupió con furia la mujer que segundos antes escuchaba atentamente.

Edward sintió todo su cuerpo temblar – Es mío, discúlpeme, olvidé apagarlo –

La mujer lo miró con una ceja alzada – Bueno, me parece que ya he escuchado bastante de usted y su molesto celular, tome sus cosas y retírese –

El chico sintió un coraje inmenso crecer en su pecho, todo se había ido al caño. De nada sirvió tanto esfuerzo, de nada sirvió tanta práctica. De nada servía rogar una oportunidad más a esa mujer de hierro, sabía que sus sueños acababan de volverse añicos.

Tomó su mochila y apretó el celular con fuerza en su mano.

"_**Bella" **_

Rezaba la pequeña pantalla provocando que la ira se extendiera a cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué quieres? – escupió con una rabia nunca antes sentida.

– Ed…Edward – se escuchó en un susurro al otro lado de la línea.

– ¡Acabas de arruinar mi vida! – estalló – echaste a perder la oportunidad más grande de mi existencia, ¿estás contenta? – en sus 17 años de vida, jamás había estado tan furioso – No quiero volver a verte, no quiero volver a saber de ti – rugió antes de colgar el teléfono y estrellarlo contra la pared haciéndolo pedazos.

Se llevó las manos al rostro acabado. Todo había terminado, todos sus sueños y aspiraciones se habían ido al trasto por el maldito error de no haber apagado su teléfono.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El departamento permanecía en una oscuridad total, pero a el no le importaba. Ahogado en aquella penumbra se dio cuenta del error que cometió. _Un Error Más_.

Bella no merecía que descargara su enojo en ella, fue injusto, cualquiera hubiera imaginado que su audición había terminado ya. Sin embargo había una parte de él que aún le guardaba rencor.

Suspiró – Tendré que esforzarme mucho si quiero que me perdone – se dijo a si mismo mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

De pronto algo llamó su atención, el ruido de varias llaves siendo sacudidas frente a la puerta. Era extraño, el apartamento que Carlisle había comprado en Port Angeles permanecía siempre deshabitado, empleado solamente para ocasiones especiales, como ésta, en donde el ojiverde buscaba escapar de todo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró por ella una Alice sumamente alterada, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro de su hermano se abalanzó sobre él.

– ¡Idiota! – Gritaba mientras lo golpeaba con sus pequeños puños – ¡Idiota! Todo el día te hemos estado buscando –

– Alice tranquila – Jasper trató de separarla del hermano de la chica, el cual ya estaba sentado en el piso a causa de la impresión.

– Eres un estúpido – escupió cuando Jasper pudo controlarla – ¿Dónde está tu celular? – Su cuerpo se convulsionó a causa del coraje y llanto – Ella ha estado llamándote, no pierde la esperanza de que le contestes a tiempo –

– ¿De… de qué hablas? – Alice lloró con más fuerza.

– Vámonos – Jasper intervino al ver que Alice era incapaz de hablar – Edward, ha sucedido un accidente –

La sangre se le fue a los pies y su alma pareció escapar de su cuerpo.

– Bella, Bella tuvo un accidente – logró soltar Alice entre sollozos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jasper manejaba rozando los 200 km por hora, sin embargo, a Edward el avance le parecía sumamente lento.

Alice y Jasper se habían negado rotundamente a decirle qué había sucedido, simplemente decían una y otra vez que Bella, su Bella había tenido un accidente.

Por los ojos llorosos y el rostro acongojado de Alice sabía que era algo grave.

Su hermana había llamado en varias ocasiones a Carlisle, sin embargo la plática eran apenas unos rápidos monosílabos. Todo parecía avanzar a una velocidad impresionante, lo cual le impedía entender del todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

– Carlisle dice que está empeorando – le dijo con ojos llorosos a Jasper, el cual solo hundió más el acelerador.

Entraron a Forks con rapidez, cuando Jasper se atrevió a hablar – Un auto arrolló a Isabella – dijo con un nudo en la garganta. El color huyó del rostro de Edward y sintió que su corazón se retorcía de dolor – Ella está con vida – agregó inmediatamente – Ha intentado hablarte desde que pasó, aproximadamente a las 5:00 o 5:30, pero no ha tenido éxito –

El dolor en su pecho comenzó a absorber todo a su paso, como si se hubiese transformado en un hoyo negro que no dejaba más que una estela de dolor conforme crecía.

– Por favor no – murmuró para sí mismo mientras gruesas lágrimas se habrían camino por su rostro. De repente notó algo.

– Jasper, acabamos de pasar el hospital –

Alice sollozó más fuerte y a Jasper le costó pronunciar las siguientes palabras – Bella no está en el hospital –

Su rostro reflejó un mar de confusión, Bella no estaba en el hospital – Eso significa que no está tan grave – se dijo a sí mismo.

– No Edward – la voz de Alice sonó helada, con un tono de seriedad que nunca antes había usado – Es peor que eso –

Jasper bajó de la carretera y se colocó al lado del bosque – Tienes que ser fuerte – murmuró.

Fue entonces cuando el ojiverde fue consciente de su realidad. Luces azules y rojas bañaban a los viejos arboles debido a las numerosas patrullas y ambulancias que estaban en el lugar.

Apenas puso un pie fuera del auto Carlisle ya estaba a su lado – Hijo, lo siento tanto –

– ¿Qué, qué ha pasado papá? – La expresión de su padre le indicó que era algo sumamente grave – ¿Dónde está Bella? – preguntó con desesperación.

Carlisle pasó una mano por su cabello lleno de frustración – Tayler, acababa de salir de su trabajo, estaba muy cansado pues la noche anterior había salido de fiesta con sus amigos. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, y perdió el control. Desafortunadamente Bella estaba en el momento y lugar menos indicados, quedó prensada entre la camioneta de Tyler y un gran árbol –

Edward sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, su cuerpo parecía de piedra; duro y pesado, y que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas

– Su situación es muy grave Edward, el auto de algún modo, mantiene los órganos de Bella funcionando, sin embargo, en cuanto los rescatistas hagan su trabajo será casi imposible mantenerla con vida –

Las rodillas de Edward cedieron y cayó al suelo derrotado – ¿Ella, ella morirá? –

– Lo lamento Edward – colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo – Tienes que ser fuerte, ella te ha estado llamando desde que pasó, de hecho, no habló a emergencia, fue Tyler el que lo hizo después de que recuperó el conocimiento. Ella sólo ha marcado tu número una y otra vez –

– ¡Tengo que verla! – gritó con desesperación.

– Ella no está plenamente consciente – le advirtió – su estado ha empeorado al pasar las horas, puede que no sepa dónde está, es ajena al alboroto de su alrededor –

Edward asintió débilmente, mientras sus pies de plomo lo dirigían al centro de aquella fatídica reunión.

En primer momento pudo ver la Van Chevrolet de Tyler incrustada a un grueso árbol, sin embargo, el aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando visualizó el delicado cuerpo de su novia atrapado entre estos dos monstruos.

– Bella – corrió con los ojos inundados en lágrimas – Bella aquí estoy –

Ella volteó a verlo y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, de esas que siempre daba – Edward – habló con la voz cargada de amor – creí que no te vería –.

Dos gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos esmeraldas al ver que la castaña sostenía con fuerza su teléfono celular.

– Oh lo siento tanto – besó con delicadeza su frente – Siento no haber estado aquí desde antes, pero todo va a estar bien amor, todo estará bien te lo juro –.

Ella sonrió tristemente – No me mientas – su cara cambio radicalmente – Cómo te fue en tu audición, seguramente muy bien verdad, lamento haberte arruinado el día – su frente se arrugó – siento haberte arruinado la vida –.

– No, no, no, no, no – negó fuertemente con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – No digas eso, fui un idiota, un estúpido. Perdóname por favor, no pensé lo que decía –.

– ¿En verdad no quieres verme? – cuestionó con la voz quebrada.

– Jamás podría, no podría sobrevivir sin ver tu hermoso rostro, sin tu hermosa sonrisa, sin tus tiernas mejillas sonrojarse – besó con vehemencia su mano – Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que afrontar lo que viene para estar juntos, hazlo por los dos – más y más lagrimas nacían en sus ojos.

Ella sonrió débilmente – No me quedan fuerzas Edward – una lágrima cruzó su rostro – Lo siento tanto, tienes que ser fuerte, por tus hermanos, por tus padres – inhaló con fuerza tratando inútilmente de que el oxigeno le alcanzara para todo lo que tenía que decir.

– Quiero que seas feliz – Edward lloró con más fuerza – quiero que continúes con tu vida, que cumplas todos tus sueños, que encuentres una mujer digna de ti y la hagas feliz, que tengas los hijos que no tendré… que vivas –

Edward sostenía su rostro entre las manos – Por favor no digas eso, tu eres mi vida, sin ti todo pierde sentido, no me dejes por favor – suplicó.

Ella negó – eso no es posible – suspiró – tú tienes que seguir, vive Edward, vive el presente y no mueras esperando un futuro que puede nunca llegue, ni tampoco vivas amarrado al pasado –.

Los sollozos lastimosos de Edward herían en el alma a aquel que los escuchara – Te amo – le gritó a la castaña mientras estampaba con fuerza sus labios en los de ella.

Ella mostró una radiante sonrisa – nunca me lo habías dicho – dijo aún con una sonrisa.

– Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – le repitió mil veces – lamento no habértelo dicho antes, fui un tonto.

– Yo también te amo Edward – sus ojos se desenfocaron de su rostro – Mira, mami trae mi pastel de nueces –

Edward sintió que su corazón era estrujado salvajemente. Ella le sonrió y cerró sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos jamás.

– ¡Bella! ¡BELLA! – gritó con desesperación sintiendo como su pecho era desgarrado dolorosamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El funeral acababa de terminar, la acción más difícil que había realizado en su vida era separarse del cuerpo inerte de su amada.

– Crees que eso es justo – grito Alice fuera de sí – Vivió como murió – gruesas y amargas lágrimas corrían por su rostro – ¡Esperándote!, siempre esperando a que el "magnífico músico" tuviese tiempo de sobra para que se lo regalara –.

– Nunca la valoraste, nunca supiste lo que tenías al lado – se rió sin ganas – para qué, si contigo bastaba, ¡Contigo bastaba y sobraba! –.

El cayó al suelo de rodillas, doblado por el dolor.

– Dices que la amabas, sin embargo nunca la conociste realmente. Nunca te tomaste la molestia de ahondar en su ser, en su alma. Puedo asegurar que ni siquiera sabías que le encantaba cantar y que lo hacía hermoso – lágrimas más amargas surgían con mayor intensidad –Nunca supiste que su sueño era formar una familia contigo, tener hijos, ¡Maldición, estar a tu lado! –.

– Alice basta – Jasper la tomó de los hombros sintiendo como la pequeña temblaba de pies a cabeza – Es suficiente –.

– Tienes razón – su voz rota no conmovió a la furiosa pelinegra – ¡SÉ QUE SOY UN IMBÉCIL QUE NO LA MERECÍA! Que desperdicié el tiempo dejándola de lado. Pero créeme, daría lo que fuera por recuperarla – las lágrimas le nublaban la visión – Soy un idiota que murió con ella aquel día, pero que tiene que seguir con vida a causa de su error, de su último error.

Jasper sintió pena por aquel joven, antes lleno de vida y que ahora no era ni la sombra de lo que fue, sintió pena, porque sabría que estando él en esa posición jamás sería capaz de levantarse.

Alice por otro lado le miró sin expresión alguna, estaba harta ya de los numerosos errores que su hermano había cometido, harta ya de que lastimara a su mejor amiga, pero sabía que eso jamás volvería a pasar.

– Te llegó esto – dejó caer un sobre al lado del derrotado hombre.

Edward lo tomó y sus manos temblaron al ver el sello de Berklee College of Music, lo apretó con furia y lo hizo añicos. Lo habían aceptado, su sueño se había cumplido, sin embargo, ahora lo único que deseaba con toda el alma era ver el rostro de su Bella regalándole una de sus cálidas sonrisas. Bien dicen, uno siempre desea aquello que no puede tener.

_La Tristeza es el sentimiento que te deja el amor después de haberlo perdido, igual de intenso y doloroso._

**Notas De Autora;**Bien, espero que este Flash (lo pensé y escribí en un par de horas) One Shot les haya gustado, fue una locura de momento y no pude evitar plasmarlo. Como siempre, otro fic trágico para mi colección, de esos que me encantan.

Lo confieso, se me ocurrió al ver "cierta película de extraterrestres" dejo a su imaginación cual XD

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y no olviden dejar un comentario, puesto que sus críticas me hacen crecer.

Con Amor

**Kamy Magic**

Un agradecimiento y abrazo a Dianita Linda, quien me colocó algunos acentos, eso nunca ha sido mi fuerte jeje. Muchas gracias.


End file.
